Don't Hide Love
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R will go up. Ok this fic plays with a pairing I'm still new at along with a few more common ones. Need some normalcy in a fic. Read the fic for more. Bye now.


Ok this fic plays with a pairing I'm still new at along with a few more common ones. Need some normalcy in a fic. The beginning of this fic is my first real attempt at cutesy brother-to-brother moments. There will be a lot of them in this fic so deal. The tournament mentioned in chapter one will be in laters chapters so don't worry. I'm not sure what I will be doing with Mai so please don't ask? Feel free to give me idea's though. I like that. Ok enough from me go read.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, traditional and non-traditional pairings...that's it for this chapter.  
  
Aishi Say "I...may have...might have...ah ...grown to admire you, a little...I think." Col. Jack O'Neill Stargate SG1. If you know it you get it if not...  
  
** *** * * * ** * * * * **** * ** * ** * *** * * * ** * ** * *** *  
  
Mokuba ran threw the darkness streams of sparkling tears trailed behind him flashing brilliantly for a moment before going black like dying stars in the night. "SETO?" His young desperate voice cried out into the nothingness around him. "SETO WHERE ARE YOU?" He cried cupping his mouth. Large blue eyes looked around franticly for even a hint of white in the void. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE DARK?"  
  
"MOKUBA?"  
  
"SETO?"  
  
"HEL...HELP ME?"  
  
Mokuba froze at the pain in his brother's cry. "SETO?! SETO WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME SETO?" He cried out falling to his knees face in his hands crying. Young innocent sapphire eyes opened wide at the painful wail of a mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon blending with his bother's scream becoming one cry of pain. "SETO?! NOOOOOOOoooooo.........!"  
  
** *** * * * ** * * * * **** * ** * ** * *** * * * ** * ** * *** *  
  
"seto no...please...no..." Mokuba whispered softly sobbing before opening his eyes. Darkness greeted him the only light came the monitors which cast the room in a soft blue glow. He looked down confused and disoriented half open eyes saw white and his mind snapped back. His brother's duster was laid over him like blanket strong black and sliver-clad arms were wrapped around him loosely, affectionately. Mokuba turned his head to look up at his sleeping brother his normally serious face looked serene bathed in the pale blue light head lowered slightly. "Oniichan." Mokuba whispered softly whipping his eyes if Seto woke up he did not want him to worry. ~It was only a dream. It was only a dream.~ He chanted calming his nerves listing to his brother's soft breathing.  
  
"Moki." Seto whispered sadly almost inaudibly.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba whispered back softly eyes worried.  
  
"I'm so sorry Moki...so very sorry." Mokuba blinked in concern and confusion. ~So sorry for what?~ He frowned when a crystal like tear broke free from a long lashed eye and trailed down his cheek sparkling like ice or glass soon fallowed by others. A trail of like an icicle trailed down an angular cheek in a matter of seconds.  
  
Mokuba shifted so he could whisper in his brother's ear. The shadow he cast cut off the light illuminating his tears. "I forgive you Seto. Whatever it is I forgive you." He whispered softly, soothingly, into his bother's ear before whipping his tears away. "I love you Seto." His gentle voice assured him as soft lips pressed against salty skin.  
  
"I love you to Moki."  
  
"I know. I've always known. Shh... it's alright Oniichan." Mokuba soothed hugging his brother's neck gently before sitting down slightly so he could see Seto's face. Seto smiled faintly before his head tilted slightly and he was silent. Mokuba sighed as he snuggled against his brother taking comfort if his warm solidness against his small frame. "Oniichan." He whispered as he closed his eyes wondering just what had been plaguing his brother's dreams and what had attacked Seto in his own. ~Only a dream.~ He reminded himself with a smile. ~Nothing will tear us apart again.~  
  
** *** * * * ** * * * * **** * ** * ** * *** * * * ** * ** * *** *  
  
"Yugi?" Yugi groaned clenching at the pillow. "Yugi you have to get up."  
  
"Mmm...don't wanna...go away." Yugi muttered burying his face in his pillow.  
  
"Yugi? Oh I give up." Yami muttered as he sat down arms and legs crossed. He looked down at his Hikari sighing. ~I wish I could smack him with that pillow sometimes.~ "Sometimes you are simply impossible."  
  
"seth..." Violet red-laced eyes blinked as he turned frowning down at his sleeping Hikari. "Seth..." Yugi repeated a little louder then before confirming the Pharaoh's suspicions.  
  
"What?" Yami cried in spite of himself. He turned when he heard a hand on the knob.  
  
"Yugi are you still in bed?" Solomon asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Sorry." Yugi whispered sadly tears soaking in to his pillow.  
  
"Yugi are you crying? Yugi wake up?" Solomon shook him gently "Hey Yugi?"  
  
"mmm...Grandpa?!" Yugi asked lifting his head rubbing his large childlike eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Yugi?" Solomon asked concerned.  
  
Yugi blinked as his tears in surprise. "Yeah, it was just a dream." He assured the old man smiling.  
  
"I was worried because you slept in so late but it's really no surprise. You've been swamped with make up work and work here so of course you're tired." Solomon ruffled his grandson's hair affectingly. "I want you to take it easy this weekend."  
  
Yugi blinked. "But..?"  
  
"No but's about it. Have fun, sleep all day, I don't care but no work."  
  
"Yes Grandpa."  
  
"That's my good boy. I'm going be out most of the day. You will be ok here all by yourself won't you?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Of course Grandpa. Will the store closed?"  
  
"Yes. That Duke boy's store is closed do you anything about that?"  
  
"Yep. Duke's at the Dungeon Dice Tournaments."  
  
"Did your friends go?"  
  
"Well Serenity and Joey went to cheer him on with Tea but Triston and Bakura stayed here with me."  
  
"So why didn't you go? You are Yu-Gi-Oh after all?"  
  
"Dungeon Dice is Duke's thing besides I need a break form tournaments."  
  
"Understandable. If your friends stop by tell them Hi for me ok?"  
  
"Sure. Anything else?"  
  
"Not that I can think of. Take care now?"  
  
"Bye Grandpa." Yugi called waving.  
  
"Why did you say Seth?" Yami asked as he reappeared staring down at him face serious.  
  
Yugi turned hands folded in his lap. "Who's Seth?" He asked face confused and corious.  
  
Yami sat at Yugi's feet arms and legs crossed. "You really don't know?!" He asked clearly surprised.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Nope sorry. Should I Yami?"  
  
"Well...no I guess not. Seth is another name for Set."  
  
"Set? Like in Seto?" Yugi ventured frowning in thought. ~Set...I think I heard it before but where?~  
  
"Set is brother to Osiris." Yami informed him.  
  
"Oh I've heard of him." Yugi smiled proud he knew one. ~Set must be a kami to. Does that mean Seto is named after a kami?.~  
  
"Good. Set killed his brother who was the first Pharaoh. Isis resurrected her husband which is why Osiris is lord of the dead."  
  
"Oh so that's why he's green? Set is evil I take it?"  
  
"Yes he is the equivalent of this Akuma person you spoke of. Seth is also the ancient name of Seto Kaiba."  
  
Violet eyes blinked. "Really? Hun I just assumed it was just Seto." Yugi admitted shrugging.  
  
"Like us his names do not match up."  
  
"So he's named after an evil kami?"  
  
"From what little I can remember about Seth it fit. Do you really not know why you spoke his ancient name in your sleep?" The yurei asked gently leaning close.  
  
"I didn't even know it was name a minute ago remember? I was just thinking about him. He's looked so tried and distracted lately. Do you know why?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami blinked at him surprised by his question. "Why ask me that?! The Puzzle does not grant me such powers at lest not I'm aware of."  
  
"Umm...I guess it was a stupid question." Yugi answered looking down at his hands  
  
"No it wasn't Aibou." Yami assured him smiling when Yugi looked up. "You are simply used to me having the answers you seek."  
  
"Thank you Yami." Yugi smiled as he slipped out of bed.  
  
"You are welcome. Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to call Triston and Bakura." Yugi answered slipping on the Puzzle and running off.  
  
Yami shook his head golden bangs glinting in the sunlight as he smiled amused eyes closed. "Simply impossible."  
  
** *** * * * ** * * * * **** * ** * ** * *** * * * ** * ** * *** *  
  
"So why didn't you go to Triston?"  
  
"Aw yugi no real reason. I just figured Joey and his imouto just need some alone time and a little fun." ~That and the last tournament I went to I ended up a mecha monkey.~  
  
"Good point. Have you talked to Bakura recently?"  
  
"Not since Friday. Why did something happen to him?" Triston asked voice betraying his concern.  
  
"Hun? Oh no he's fine I think."  
  
"Think?"  
  
"He just sounded a little tried."  
  
"Oh, He was probably up late studying for something you know Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah you're probably right."  
  
"Are you alright there all by yourself?"  
  
"I'm not all by myself Yami's here with me, but yeah I'm just fine. Why, you worried?"  
  
"Not really just don't want you to be lonely."  
  
"That's sweet Triston but a quiet day will be a nice change. Maybe tomorrow the three of us can get together?"  
  
"I'm free. You want me to run it by Bakura or do you want to?"  
  
Yugi was quiet for a moment. "You can if you don't mind."  
  
"No prob Yugi. So what are your plans for today?"  
  
"I was thinking of looking over some stuff Ishizu sent me. I've been too busy lately to even open any of it."  
  
"Sounds good to me take it easy ok?"  
  
"Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"I'll be here. Ja Yugi."  
  
"Ja Triston." Yugi hung up before dialing another number before he even realized it.  
  
** *** * * * ** * * * * **** * ** * ** * *** * * * ** * ** * *** *  
  
Mokuba groaned softly at the soft call of the phone. With a sigh he slipped from his brother and quickly slipped on the headphones hoping the sound hadn't already alert his brother to the real world. "Seto Kaiba is very busy right now. If you are of some important please call back latter." He muttered still not entirely awake and therefore not caring about being polite.  
  
"Mokuba it's just me Yugi."  
  
"Oh Hi Yugi sorry about the not so warm greeting."  
  
"It's alright Mokuba. Is Kaiba really busy? If so I'm sorry I called."  
  
"No Yugi it's ok he's just sleeping, so was I a minute ago."  
  
""Oh I'm sorry. I slept in today to."  
  
"Don't worry about it ok Yugi? You aren't work related so I don't mind a wake up call from you."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba. Is...is Kaiba ok?"  
  
Mokuba sighed softly. "Oniichan hasn't been sleeping well lately and I'm not sure why, sorry."  
  
"Oh, I see...How are you doing Mokuba?" Yugi asked cheerful as ever.  
  
"Worried about Seto but otherwise ok. You?"  
  
"Just enjoying some quiet time with the gumi all split up."  
  
"The Dungeon Dice Monsters Tournaments. Seto mentioned them. I hope Duke does well."  
  
Yugi chuckled softly. "He did invent the game after all so I'm worried about his chances at all."  
  
"It feels wired being just the two of us again." Mokuba admitted.  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"Mmm...Mokuba?" Seto called sitting up eyes still closed.  
  
Mokuba turned smiling. "Good late morning Oniichan."  
  
Seto nodded mostly open eyes focused on him with a smile. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Dark blue eyes opened in surprise. "Yugi?! Why?"  
  
~He's awake now.~ "Seto want s to know why?"  
  
Yugi blinked. "Oh...well I just wanted to make sure he was ok."  
  
Mokuba nodded turning. "Yugi says he just wanted to make sure you were ok." He smiled.  
  
Seto frowned silent in thought for a moment before standing. "Why? Oh put him on speaker." Mokuba smiled as he pressed a button.  
  
"Mokuba?" Yugi asked confused by his silence.  
  
"Not quite Yugi."  
  
"Oh, Kaiba?!" Yugi exclaimed. "I thought you were asleep?" ~Great if I woke him up he's going to me furious.~  
  
"I was." Kaiba answered simply. "Why were so worried anyway?" Vice curious not demanding, as Yugi had feared.  
  
Yugi blushed slightly thankful no one was there to see especially Kaiba. "Just a feeling. Was I wrong?" ~Laugh at me, tease me, but please don't dismiss me?~  
  
"I'm fine Yu you needn't worry about me." Seto assured him voice gentle  
  
Yugi smiled. "You're one of us now how can I not worry? You sound Tried?" His young voiced questions going g from lighthearted teasing to concern.  
  
"I just woke up remember?" Seto reminded him shaking his head. ~He can be so ditzy.~  
  
"Oh right." Yugi giggled.  
  
Seto grinned amused. "You've been spending too much time with Joey Yugi."  
  
"Yeah I guess I have. So you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Yugi."  
  
"Good...I guess I should let you go now. There must be a lot more important people you could be talking to then me."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi froze at the sound of his name. ~He stopped me from hanging up? Why?~ "Yes Kaiba?"  
  
"Your concern is touching."  
  
Yugi blinked face red. "Really?" Was all he managed to get out mind racing. ~Oh My Kami!?~  
  
Seto chuckled amused. "Ja Yugi."  
  
"Ja Kaiba." Yugi said in instinct my still reeling.  
  
"You were actually nice to him...again." Mokuba teased as Seto set the headset down.  
  
Dark eyes blinked down at him confused. "Why would I be mean to him? He did call to check up on me after all."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Are you actually admitting Yugi's not so bad?"  
  
Seto frowned knowing full well where his baby brother was going with this. "I admitted that after our first trip to a crazy VR world remember?" Mokuba nodded remember his brother thanking Yugi for his help with a smile. "And only Yugi." Seto added before his brother could say anything else.  
  
"Of course Oniichan only Yugi." Mokuba agreed. Seto nodded absently arms crossed fingers of his right hand curled around his chin in thought. "What have you been dreaming about lately?" Seto blinked turning his head to look at him. "I know you haven't been sleeping we. Can I help?"  
  
Seto frowned at his pleading brother as he placed his hands on his shoulders kneeling on one knee before him. "I can only remember flashes. I am sorry I worried you." He spoke softly wishing he could tell him more but there was nothing else to tell.  
  
"You didn't mean to so I forgive you." Mokuba assured him smiling.  
  
"You always do akei." Seto smiled back.  
  
Mokuba smiled nodding. "You try so hard not to Seto. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not unless you do?"  
  
"Not really." Mokuba admitted softly.  
  
Seto pulled him into a tight hug. ~I'm sorry.~ "I slept alright last night Mokuba." He assured him. Mokuba tighten his grip. "What do you want to do today?" Seto asked kissing the top of Mokuba's head softly.  
  
Mokuba lifted his head from his brother's chest. "Can we just walk around? I'd love to see what's going on." It had been awhile since they had just wandered around. Seto always wore a plain black dusters and sunglass so he people would keep their distance and not recognize him so easily.  
  
"Sure thing Moki." Seto answered kissing his forehead as he stood. Mokuba smiled happily as he toke Seto's hand and pulled him out after him. "Moki?"  
  
"Come on I love spring!" Seto smiled and just let Mokuba pull him. ~At lest he's not worried about me anymore...for them moment anyway. I bet Ishizu's behind these dreams somehow. I'll teach her what happens when someone upsets my baby brother.~ "Seto stop frowning and march!"  
  
** *** * * * ** * * * * **** * ** * ** * *** * * * ** * ** * *** *  
  
Akei ,according to the site, mean dear brother. It seems like something Seto might call Mokuba from time to time. Oniichan is a very affectionate way to say big brother, thank you manga, and seems appropriate fro Mokuba who loves his brother more then anything just like Seto. I so love those two. That statue thing made me cry. Me no like Noah if you couldn't tell. Go read something else now. 


End file.
